Automotive vehicles are typically powered by an engine that drives an output shaft which powers the driven wheels. The driven wheels are typically either the two front wheels, the two back wheels, or all four wheels.
To avoid instability and driveline binding and other undesirables, the drive systems are configured to allow the wheels to spin at different speeds. This feature is beneficial, for example, when the vehicle corners as it enables the wheels on the inside of the corner to spin at a slower speed than the wheels on the outside of the corner, thereby avoiding wheel slip, tire wear, and stress on the drive system.
Some drive systems have integrated torque management systems that are configured to actively manage the torque delivery to each of the wheels. Improved torque management systems that are fast acting, powerful, efficient, reliable and easily serviced are desirable.